


GOOD OMENS IS IN FOR A RIDE

by OnyxWulf



Series: Concept Dumping Grounds [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: And half his brain back please and thank you, Crowley Needs a Hug (Good Omens), Crowleyranian, Edgy what ifs, Hellhound Crowley, Hipster Raphael, Homework, I have no idea what I’m doing, I know what I SHOULD be doing, IT’s a bitch ass motherfucker, In their defense nobody knew outside Lucifer and Crowley, Millerizo-art inspired one, Slight crossover with IT 2, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Writing is a power I should never have been taught, but nah I just come up with like, five separate dumb ideas over the course of two months, inethical experimentation makes nobody happy, it vomited on my FUCKING boyfriend, not even demons, others are simple lol what if, raphael is an ineffable husbands shipper, some are VERY detailed, the author can’t spell properly anymore and is relying on autocorrect, the author isn’t sleep deprived, the author might be sleep deprived, this one may be a doozy, unstable Crowley, wait actually straight up It 2 crossover, what if, where Crowley is Raphael but also a lowly demon subject to the higher ups’ wills, where Richie and Crowley are beer buddies, yeah that but it’s raphael, you know that one angel on a fuckin hoverboard?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxWulf/pseuds/OnyxWulf
Summary: Uh. I’m dumb and obsessive.





	GOOD OMENS IS IN FOR A RIDE

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re reading this: why? Why would you look to all those tags and decide this was a good idea?  
Strap in, folks. My brain NEVER SHUTS UP.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to part 3 of My Dumb Mind. It will take a while to collect everything cause I’m Dumb and Procrastinate, but I hope you enjoy what I shove in here.

Chapter 1: ToC

Chapter 2: Richie Tozier and his alcohol buddy, the demon disguised as a dog, Anthony J. Crowley. Crowleyranian. Hah.

Chapter 3: Crack. Ideas so dumb and so NOT fleshed out, they get shoved into one chapter. Current members: Muppet Crowley and Gabriel, hipster Raphael

Chapter 4: The Doozy, Unstable Crowley. Inspired by Millerizo.art’s “Inner Demons” comic on Instagram, I decided to take the angst and sHOVE IN SOME MORE

Chapter 5: Also sorta inspired by Millerizo.art’s Inner Demons, if only for the salty, angry demon Azirafell and sad Crowley. Hellhound au, where lesser demons are put to experimentation for Reasons.


End file.
